


Hypnosis

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Inability to Orgasm, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: After failing, once again, to find sexual release, Hackett offers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> I am also not a Hypnotist. I did do some research for this beforehand but I have ZERO training in this art. Erotic hypnotism is a real thing and it works for a lot of people. You can find vids on YouTube for it. Have fun ;)Any errors you find are my own. Please remember I am not a hypnotist and hypnosis does not work for everyone.
> 
> * * *
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to Melpomene21 and CrystalGrace for their editing and beta reading. Check out their fics!
> 
> * * *

The expert roll of his hips brought her no closer to the orgasm she craved. And he was so good, so wonderfully good, but nothing happened. There was plenty of arousal and heat through her body but the tightening of her core signally her incoming peak was gone. Nonexistent.

“Shepard,” the man inquired, his fingers working tirelessly on her clit.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “Just not happening for me tonight.”

His hips slowed, his brows pinched in confusion. “Is there something I can do?”

“No,” she answered softly as she ran her hands up his back. “Just let me enjoy the feel of you inside of me.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes.”

She sighed when his hips jerked hard against her. Even if she couldn’t find release, she could enjoy the act. And make sure he enjoyed it too.

He moaned when she gripped his ass and spread her legs further apart for him. Her smile genuine as he picked up speed and thrust hard into her. “You feel so damn good, Bradley,” she whispered. The hitch in his breath had her sucking in her own air when he thrust particularly hard.

For the moment, the sensations were wonderful.

But later as she lay in the empty bed, Bradley long gone, she couldn’t help but cry in frustration.

One-night stands hadn’t worked, and neither had masturbation. So she turned to a professional. And by professional she meant a high-end prostitute.

Bradley, whom the owner (or pimp?) had matched Shepard with, was absolutely incredible in bed. And still, her orgasm was no closer to being released than it had been a year ago when she first realized something wasn’t right.

There had been no problem during the war. None. In fact, it took very little work for her to find release back then. Like back then was forever ago instead of a year. But as the days dragged on, her orgasmic release hiding, it sure felt like a lifetime.

Now she spent two hours everyday in the gym. If she couldn’t make it to the gym, she went to the arena. Or used the equipment in the downstairs bedroom. Hell, she’d even tried running until she had to take a transport home from physical exhaustion.

Nothing worked. Instead, as peace grew in the galaxy, the more tense she became on the inside. Heaviness burdened her shoulders and she had tension migraines more frequently than in war time. But still with all the physical exertion, the reading, the work, she remained stressed and ready to fall apart. She was constantly on edge and waiting for something, anything, to make her snap. At least that was what it felt like.

Was she so fucked up in the head she needed impending death to peak?

* * *

“Shepard, is everything alright?” Hackett asked.

It was hard not being distracted with her own issues. Even with the numbers coming in around the galaxy on the slow rebuild. But even the constant purposeful distractions didn’t stop the headaches or the tension in her neck. “No and I highly doubt you want to know, Admiral.”

“How many times do I have to ask you to drop ranks?”

He’d been telling her since she took the position as Councilor. “Probably until I’m dead,” she answered. The new admiralty board gave her the rank of Admiral when she took the Council seat, but it still felt odd dropping her superior officer’s rank.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he said quietly.

She rubbed at her temples trying to fend off the migraine she knew was coming. The tight muscles in her neck and tiny light embers flying through her vision were the tell that a big one was coming. “Trust me when I tell you that it’s not something you want to know,” she answered tiredly.

“Perhaps, but I need you at the top of your game here,” he said. “Just tell me.”

Shepard laughed without humor as she stood from her chair and began pacing in front of the long set of windows. How does one say it exactly? It was embarrassing and personal.

“Shepard,” he pushed.

Frustration and anger welled up in her chest. “If it ever got out, the tabloids would have a field day.”

“Does anyone know?”

She snorted. “Only those I’ve slept with.”

“What? Shepard will you please just say it so I’m not guessing the most horrible things…”

“I can’t have an orgasm!” she interrupted loudly. Her voice strained as emotion clogged her throat. And to make it worse, he just stared at her. Silent. A tear fell as she chuckled roughly. “That’s right. The Great Commander Shepard can’t find release.”

“Admiral,” he corrected. It was probably an automatic correction but she still wanted to strangle him for saying it.

“Like it fucking matters,” she growled. “Anything else you want to know? Any advice on stress relief because I’ve got over a years worth begging to be set free.”

“Sparring.”

“I’ve done it but it’s too dangerous now. There’s too much built up,” she answered. “Sparring is out, swimming doesn’t work, weight lifting only helps until I stop…nothing helps.”

“Have you seen someone?”

“A head doctor? Yes. An actual doctor? Yes.” She was tired and tense. “The head doctor said it’s physical. The doctor said it’s in my head.”

“What about a sex therapist?” He suggested.

“What’s the point? So a stranger can tell me to stare at my own vagina and masturbate? No thank you.” She sighed unhappily as a familiar jolt of pain made its way up her neck. “Tried masturbation too,” she muttered miserably. “And a professional.”

“Let me do some research and get back to you,” he said finally.

This was definitely the oddest conversation she’d ever had with anyone. What the hell could he do that she hadn’t already read and tried? But whatever. Let him research to his heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since Hackett had used hypnosis. And never for this type of result. There was a time he used the power of hypnosis to get information, that was what rose him through the ranks so quickly. Leadership wanted him in a powerful position for the better of the Alliance. And the ease to interrogate prisoners without question.

But using hypnosis to help a woman he respected find her lost orgasm was definitely a new one for him. And that required a different type of word usage. Which meant studying.

It was likely she wouldn’t find release the first session, but each session he had with her would build trust on a personal level.

Gathering his tools, he set off to Shepard’s apartment.

* * *

“What’s the plan?” Shepard asked as soon as he entered her apartment.

“Hypnosis,” he told her. There was no point in beating around the bush. But by the look on her face, he knew she was going to be a hard sell. “It could take several sessions, but it should do the trick.”

“Hypnosis is going to make me orgasm?”

“Hopefully,” he told her honestly. “Do you want to try it or not?”

He knew he won when her shoulders slumped. “Where do you want me?”

“On your bed. Wear comfortable clothing, as much or as little as you want.” Hackett followed her up a set of stairs. “I’ll need a chair next to your bed.”

While she changed, he set up his media player to loop the deep relaxing sound he would need in the background. It mimicked being in FTL and a heartbeat; something relaxing for soldiers. Next was the touch lamp. The soft light was used only to highlight the old locket he would use in the beginning. The locket was nothing special, just a shiny trinket he’d picked up years ago. But it worked like a charm.

“Think you can trick my mind into letting me get some sleep?”

“You aren’t sleeping?” He inquired, shock no doubt on his face.

“Not really,” she answered as she crawled into bed before laying on her back.

“Are you comfortable?” He wasn’t quite sure he’d seen so much of her legs before. There were a few jagged scars along one leg.

“Yeah.”

Hackett called for lights off and shut her bedroom door to keep distractions at a minimum. Shedding his uniform jacket, he took the chair and pressed play on the media file. Shepard’s shoulders relaxed instantly.

“I want you to focus on this locket. If at any time while I’m speaking you feel your eyes getting heavy, it’s okay to close them,” he told her.

He started with a slow, relaxing twist of the chain to force the locket to spin.

“As you listen to my voice, you can start to focus your attention inside.” His voice was soft and soothing. “As your attention focuses inward, your unconscious mind begins to take you into further relaxation. As you breathe in and out, you will notice an ever deepening comfort starting to develop.”

“You can relax and feel comfortable, and the comfort you feel will make you relax even more, and the more you feel the comfort, the more you’ll relax. And as you relax, you’ll feel more comfortable. As you feel more comfortable, you’ll relax more and more. Relaxing more and feeling comfort is important for relaxation, so as you relax and feel comfort and relax even more and feel even more comfort.” To him, it was an annoying play of words. But to the patient, a steady gentle reminder to relax.

He continued, her blinks becoming more heavy as she focused on the slow spinning of the locket. “You can feel safe with me. You find safety in my presence. Your body relaxes with each word I speak to you because you trust me. Trust and safety and relaxation pulls you deeper into your bed as my words wash over you. You know you can relax your body because you’ve relaxed in the past.”

Her chest rises and falls steadily.

“And the more you relax, the more comfortable you feel.”

Her eyes are becoming too heavy to keep open. He continued spinning the chain.

“As you feel the relaxation coursing through your body, you know that every one of your muscles can just let go and unwind completely. And the more you relax the easier it is to imagine yourself in a totally comfortable and contented place.”

Her eyes closed.

That was a little faster than he expected, but he wouldn’t complain.

“I’m going to count down from three to one and when I do you will be in a deep state of relaxation. Three: My voice soothes and calm you. Each word makes you feel so relaxed and calm. Two: You feel heavy and safe. Relaxed and content. One: You’re in a deep sleep. It’s so very relaxing and wanted. You’ve wanted to rest like this for a while.”

“Each word I speak washes over your relaxed body. Each sentence gives you a relaxing pleasure you can feel starting in your core. You can feel the light waves of pleasure moving through your body as you relax.”

Now comes the part he studied for. He hoped for both their sakes that he didn’t screw this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I shall remind everyone I have absolutely no experience in hypnosis except for my Google education haha. I found typing the whole session out to be annoying but I was determined. Anyway, 2 chapter update because I was so busy yesterday. Much love to you all <3
> 
> * * *

“Every time you breathe in, you become more and more relaxed. And every time you relax, you’ll feel a gentle wave of pleasure pushing out from your core through your body.”

Hackett could see her nipples hard through her loose shirt. He truly hoped it was working for her.

“Remember a time when the feel of your lover's lips ghosted along your jaw. Every time you breathe in you can feel the caresses. Every time you feel your lover's caress you become more aroused. Every time the heat in your core tightens, you can feel it radiating throughout your body.”

Hackett quickly looked at his notes, doing his best to ignore his own arousal at seeing her like this. It wasn’t professional in the least.

“Every time I snap, you will feel a new wave of pleasure building inside of you. Bringing you closer and closer to the edge.”

He snapped, she gasped. His erection twitched.

“The pleasure moves through your core. To the tips of your toes. Over your breasts, bringing a wave of heat to your neck and face.”

_Snap._

“Each snap brings you closer and closer. Imagine a cup being filled ever so slowly. The water nearing the rim of the cup with each snap. Your body building and building to spill over the edge.” _Snap. Snap._ “Each word from my mouth brings you pleasure now. Each snap and each word filling your cup. Bringing you closer.” This had to be the most erotic thing he’s ever done.

_Snap._

“I’m going to count down from ten to one. Each number will bring you greater pleasure as I take you down to one. When I reach one, your body will be so full of pleasure from my voice and from snapping that your pleasure will spill over. When I reach one, you will orgasm. And it will be powerful and intense. It will relieve the stress and bring you bliss.”

_Snap._

“Ten: You can feel my voice against your ear. Your lover's hands caressing and grasping.” _Snap._ Nine: My voice is arousing and relaxing. Safe.” _Snap._ “Eight: The heat in your body is stronger. But you feel safe. You feel aroused. You feel full.”

_Snap. Snap._

“Seven: Your lover's hands grip your hips as they bring you pleasure.” _Snap._ “Six: You crave the moment I snap my fingers because you know your pleasure builds with each snap.”

Hackett watched her closely. Her chest rose and fell somewhat steadily, her hands gripped the sheets. _Snap. Snap._ Her body shuddered. Excellent.

“Five: Each snap is like a drop of water in your cup. It’s getting so close to the rim.” _Snap._ “Four: The pleasure increases with my words. The coil is so tight in your core you feel as if you might break.” _Snap. Snap._

“Three: The pleasure still climbs and it feels amazing.”

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

“Two: You can feel it coming. You can feel your lover holding you on the edge. Imagine the water in your cup, the water is at the rim, a single drop and it can spill over. A little drop and you can let the pleasure overload your senses.”

He was going to go to hell for having an erection during his damn help session while greedily watching the reactions his words made.

“And,” _Snap._ “One.”

He couldn’t stop his own shudder when her cries of pleasure filled the room, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm washed over her.

Still, he continued. “My voice extends the waves of pleasure, making them last longer. You will remember this. Every time your lover brings you pleasure you will be relaxed. And every time you relax you will feel pleasure. You will experience an orgasm as strong and fulfilling as the orgasm you’re feeling now.”

“As the waves taper off, you will relax further into the bed. Imagine sleeping on a cloud. The cloud surrounds and comforts you just as my voice does. You are safe.”

He took his time, making sure she was completely relaxed.

“I’m going to count from one to three. When I reach three, you will wake up and open your eyes. But you will find sleep easy tonight. You will be relaxed and find comfort in your bed. One: You feel reenergized, your body tingles in awareness of your surroundings.”

Hackett watched as her fingers twitched.

“Two: You feel relaxed as your mind becomes aware. No stress, no work. Just relaxation. Three: You’re awake.”

He quickly turned off the media file while she came back into herself. It was a little difficult to hide his own reaction to watching her orgasm, but with her being relaxed for the first time in no telling how long, it was likely she didn’t notice.

“It worked,” she whispered in surprise.

“Yes,” he answered with a smirk.

“I don’t know whether to be horribly embarrassed or thankful.”

He probably should’ve added that. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed. You needed it. It should be easier now, but give yourself a day or two before you give it a test run.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Then I’ll put you under again and give you release.” And do his best to block out how arousing it was. “Is there anything you need before I go?”

“I just want to sleep,” she answered. She still hadn’t moved an inch.

She was already drifting when he got his stuff together and pulled on his uniform top. Hackett quietly moved the chair to the corner before returning to the bed and covering Shepard with the sheet. She would sleep hard tonight and there was no doubt in his mind that she needed the rest.

With one last look around the room, he let himself out but not before making sure her apartment was locked up tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have time to post but here I am. Got a busy busy day ahead but I'd rather stay lost in the lines of fanfiction until they pull me to sleep. Much love to you all <3
> 
> * * *

For the first time in years she was awakened by the steady beep of her alarm. She awakened completely refreshed and relaxed. In fact, it was the first time she could remember waking up feeling so damn good and energized.

All because of the Admiral and his hypnosis skill.

And she’d orgasmed with him sitting right next to her. It was embarrassing. And relieving. The constant arousal was gone, replaced with calm. The pain from the constant arousal, because let’s face it: Too much makes the lady bits hurt. But that pain was gone. She was relaxed and comfortable.

She was kind of curious. Damn, she should have had the foresight to record it. Just to see.

It didn’t matter, she supposed. It worked and she felt good.

* * *

It wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable having a meeting with Hackett as she expected it to be. In fact the second she heard his voice, her worries just floated away. Calm and happy feelings was all that remained.

“You look a lot better today. Did you sleep well?”

“Thanks to you,” she told him. “I woke up feeling like a million credits.”

“Good.” He replied as he took the seat in front of her desk. “I see you’ve put that newfound energy to work.”

Yes, yes she had. She had been behind on her work. “It was easy to focus today, so I rolled with it and got myself caught up.”

With this being her last meeting of the day, she was glad to have gotten everything done. She could finally go home and just do nothing if she wanted. Or watch a vid. Or hell, reply to messages that awaited her on her terminal.

“I probably should have put something in your brain for you to limit yourself a little,” he said with a smirk. “You’re making me look bad.”

She outright laughed before taking the datapad from him. “Maybe you need to be hypnotized.”

“I can’t be,” he told her. “I’ve tried. I was surprised you were put under so easily.”

“I trust you,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Just don’t take advantage of it.”

“I won’t,” he replied. “Shoot, I forgot to grab -” But then he snapped and all she felt was pleasure, her gasp making him stop speaking as he looked at her. “Shepard?”

“What just happened?” She whispered unsteadily.

“Shit,” he said, his hands rubbing his face. “I forgot to release you from my voice and my snaps. Tell me what you feel when you hear my voice,” he commanded roughly. He didn’t look very happy.

“Safe. Calm. Relaxed.”

“And when I snap?” He asked. She licked her lips, not wanting to answer but very much wanting to feel the pleasure again.

He snapped again. Her moan was involuntary as her body shuddered. “Again,” she begged.

“Shepard,” he said gently. “Having this control over you was never my intention. I can’t in good conscience continue. I’ll come by tonight and fix it.”

No. That wouldn’t do. She stood on shaky legs and rounded the desk. It was easy straddling him as he stared at her wide-eyed. “Again,” she commanded. She could feel his erection pressed against her. The pleasure was immediate when he snapped, her moan lost with his when she rocked her hips against him.

“Shepard,” he whispered huskily. “I don’t want to abuse your trust with this. Please let me release you.”

Instead, she pressed the side of her face against his, her mouth a breath away from his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Again,” she whispered.

“Jane,” he said, his hands digging into her hips as she ground herself against him. But he made no move to stop her. Instead, he aided her.

His own inhales were broken as she rubbed herself over his cock. Their clothes in the way but the pleasure strong. “You can make me cum with you,” she whispered, hoping to weaken his resolve farther. She kissed his jaw, tilting his head back just enough to make her way to his lips.

Hackett’s arm wrapped behind her back just as their tongues met. Shepard moaned as she moved against him. The tease of his fingers against her neck had her anticipating the need to hear the snap near torture as she waited. “Please,” she begged quietly.

And he gave it to her. Her body shuddered each time he snapped, pleasure radiated from her core to the tips of her toes and fingers. Her hips ground into him more forcefully as they swallowed each others moans.

His arm tightened around her, the snaps almost non-stop, until she was whimpering with pent up need. So much pleasure thrummed inside of her that her body shook. He was holding her on the edge of the cliff she was desperate the jump off of. The snaps stopped, her whines muffled against his lips.

When he broke the kiss, she took him in. Dark, lust-filled eyes and swollen lips. She wanted him so badly. Wanted his voice, the snaps, anything and everything he would give her in that moment. She _needed_ it all.

“Look at me,” and she did. Her eyes met his again as she rocked against him. He snapped. “One.”

She was confused for an instant only to be hit with intense waves of pleasure as he whispered in her ear. Each word bringing new, subdued pleasure tingling over her body. His hands gripped her hips as her body clung to his desperately. Her moans and cries of pleasure muffled against his neck as he continued to aid her in rocking her hips. Hackett held her tight, his arms wrapping around her to hold her still as he moaned into her hair.

The fingers in her hair, lightly scraping her scalp, grounded her. They were both pulling in shuddery breaths as they clung to one another. Never in her life had she experienced such powerful pleasure. It felt as if she was vibrating. Like she’d been on a ground rover too long. But still, he held her tight against him as her body shivered.

It was several minutes before her body finally calmed itself and her reality set in.

She’d just dry-humped her superior officer while begging him to make her cum. The man just rubbed a hand up and down her back, his other gripping her thigh lightly. Not unlike any other lover really.

It was…embarrassing to say the least. But it was done and she didn’t regret it. In fact, she kind of enjoyed him having power over her sexual pleasure. Although snapping would be inconvenient.

Shepard pulled her head from his neck only to rest against his forehead. He let her. She felt amazing. So amazing she hadn’t even bothered to open her eyes yet. She didn’t want this feeling to disappear that quickly.

His nose brushed hers before she felt the feather-light touch of his lips against hers. She met him halfway. His kiss was addicting. Soft yet firm and perfectly moist. She sighed into him as he languidly explored her lips with his own. Just soft, half-opened mouth kisses. Chaste but sensual. Just enough to be intimate.

He cupped her face, giving her one last kiss before pulling away. “Let me fix this, Jane.”

“On one condition,” she whispered.

“Of course you would have conditions,” he grumbled.

She smiled before planting a quick chaste kiss on his lips. “Stay with me after.”

“I don’t know if that’s wise, I already feel like I’ve taken advantage of you.”

“You didn’t,” she answered. “I told you to, begged you.”

“And my voice brings you calm and relaxation…” he sighed. “Let me fix this and then you can decide, _after_ I hold no influence on you.”

That sounded fair. “Okay.”

“I’ll meet you at your apartment. I need to change.”

She’d almost forgot about their shared pleasure. “Wear something that isn’t Alliance issued.”

“Is that an order, Admiral?” He asked her, humor lacing his voice.

“Damn straight it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to you all <3 I've got many fics in the works but I've taken another job so life is a bit busy haha. And my house is being worked on again. Noisy and busy. Thank you to Mel and Crystal for betaing this for me. Check out their fics! Melpomene21 & Crystal_Grace
> 
> To everyone: Thank you for your constant support!! Helps my mental state more than I can put into words!
> 
> * * *

It was the most basic mistake a person could make. A rookie mistake. One he’d never made before. But he’d been so distracted watching her gorgeous body arch off the bed as she found her release her moans leaving him all but breathless. So distracted by her, and his reaction to her, that he didn’t end the session properly. 

And now he had to live with the guilt of taking advantage of her trust. She was still under his spell. His voice would be nothing but soothing to her. The damn snaps…

It was scary to think she could have had that reaction to another’s snap. Anyone could have done that. Couldn’t they? Or had he programmed her brain to react only to him? It didn’t matter, it had to be fixed. 

There was no way in hell he was going to leave her vulnerable like that. Though he wouldn’t deny the arousal he felt at her trusting him enough to not be angry about the mishap.

Freshly showered, he dug in his closet for something to wear that wasn’t Alliance. There wasn’t much since he rarely left the apartment in anything but his uniform. He owned a whole two pairs of jeans. Jeans and a tee it was.

* * *

“You came with your tools I see,” Shepard commented with a smirk.

“I’m going to fix this,” he told her. And he would damn it.

“Most men wouldn’t mind being between my legs.”

Hackett swallowed, willing the growing arousal to disappear long enough to get this done. “I’m definitely not opposed. But I need to make sure it’s not because of this.”

“It’s not,” she told him with a small smile. 

That was definitely not helping him. Once again he followed her up the stairs. 

Everything was set up in minutes and she wasted no time getting comfortable on the bed.

For the next fifteen minutes, he undid his mistake while bringing her relaxation. It was a somewhat slow process, but only about half of the time as their first session. 

Hackett closed his eyes as he slowly brought her back to awareness. Then he waited while she adjusted and woke up. 

There was no doubt he was going to leave here with another painful erection. In all the years they’ve known each other, she’d never shown anything but professionalism. 

“You didn’t hypnotize yourself did you?” Her humor filled voice whispered.

He chuckled, “No. Just waiting to make sure you came out complete this time. How does my voice make you feel?”

“Safe. Relaxed. Comfortable.” Hackett groaned. He just might have broken her. “The same way it made me feel before the first session.” He opened his eyes and found her sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He licked his lips and exhaled before he snapped his fingers. No reaction. He snapped again. Nothing. 

“Well that’s a little disappointing, but expected,” she told him with a smirk. 

Definitely disappointing, he thought. But he felt better knowing he couldn’t coerce her into arousal. “Is there anything you need before I go?”

He watched in veiled arousal as she removed her oversized tee shirt and tossed it to the side before scooting up the bed. “Yes.”

She was even more distracting as she lay back and spread her legs. He toed his shoes off before removing his own shirt. He kneeled on the bed between her feet as he took in every exposed inch of her.

They’d been rushed in her office earlier today. So rushed that the clothes between their bodies hadn’t mattered. But now, with her controlling her own mind and lying nearly bare before him, he could take his time. Delay her orgasm. Fill her with slow-burning passion. He could show her that sensual sex can produce an orgasm just as powerful as rough and quick. That sometimes, it was worth taking one’s time to map and explore your lover’s body. 

Selfishly, he wanted each and every sound she made for himself. That should she lay with another, her mind would come back to him and this. He would ruin her for any other.

He started at her ankles, letting his fingers graze the sensitive skin while she watched him. He could feel her tense in anticipation as the tips of his fingers made their way up her body. Her shudder when he purposely missed the more sensitive areas made his breath catch. Hackett knew if he didn’t secure her wrists he’d get lost in her too quickly.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a chaste kiss on the inside of her wrist before doing the same to the other. Her eyes darkened and cheeks burned pink as he slowly crossed her wrists and held them above her head. 

Being in her sniper's scope was a turn on but Shepard letting him wrap his leather belt around her wrists so trustingly had him painfully pushing against the tight denim of his jeans. Once he pulled the soft leather tight, he released her.

The order was silent and she obeyed like a good little soldier. 

Hackett touched and lightly caressed the skin along her ribs. Her shivers and gasps sending little bolts of electricity through his body. 

It was easy to get lost as he mapped each and every exposed inch of her flawed skin. Each perfect scar and freckle that littered the front of her body. He soaked up every little noise she made for him. Mewl’s and whimpers, gasps and soft moans. 

Once he was satisfied he learned every sensitive spot, he gripped her hip and rolled her onto her stomach to start the process anew. 

Right below her shoulder blade he discovered his new favorite scar. It was raised, likely a burn, in the shape of an ‘S’. Far better than any tattoo. He traced it with his tongue, her body shivering when she realized what he was doing. His name whispered from her lips made him press himself against her ass. He wasn’t going to be able to deny himself much longer.

Moving himself off of her and the bed, he shed the rest of his clothing before rolling her back onto her back. This time, he didn’t deny her pleas. Her moans were intoxicating as he gave her breasts the attention she wanted. But he didn’t stay long before he began to work his way back down her body, pulling her panties down.

Watching her frantically try to untie her binds with her mouth had him smiling before he dipped down and ran his tongue over her. 

He feasted. 

Moans and cries of pleasure filled his ears as he eagerly moved his tongue and mouth over her. He couldn’t stop his own deep moan when her bound hands gripped his hair.

“Steven,” she whimpered. He answered with another moan against her clit. Her hips moved, small movements telling him she was getting close.

This would be her first orgasm out of hypnosis. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t left a few things in her mind. The ability to relax her mind as her orgasm closed in for one. Then, of course, to experience a powerful release. But there was one he added tonight. To release her mind into thinking it could only achieve climax once in a certain time period. 

Steven Hackett was going to wear her out. 

She’d want no other after this.

She came with a cry, her back arching off the bed as her fingers dug almost painfully into his scalp. When her moans turned to whimpers he allowed her to rest. 

The leather belt fell to the floor. “Roll over, Jane,” He ordered. “I’m not done making you scream.”

“Oh,” was the only reply he got as she clumsily moved to her hands and knees. 

“You follow order so well,” he praised. “I think you deserve a reward.”

It was going to be difficult to be inside of her and not fill her quickly but it was a challenge he was eager to face.

Her moan was wanton as he pressed himself inside of her. Her cry of pleasure almost made him feel drugged when he gave an experimental thrust.

Pulling the top half of her body flush against him made it a little more difficult, but he resisted the urge to take. She’d gone a long time without release before yesterday, his goal was to make her weep from pleasure.

He slid his fingers against her clit as he rocked into her. 

“I can’t,” she whispered roughly.

“You can and you will,” he told her.

“It doesn’t wor-”

He bit down on her neck, not too hard, but just enough to make her moan as he moved his fingers faster against her. 

“Steven,” she whimpered shakily. She continued to clench around him, her small whine desperate as he rocked harder into her. 

Then she was crying out, her moan hoarse as she fluttered around his cock. He didn’t stop working her clit until she gripped his wrist. He intended to pull every tiny scrap of pleasure he could from her body. 

The heat began to build in his core forcing him to slow his movements. Surely she had one more in her.

He carefully let her fall forward onto the bed, her arms shaking as she tried to hold her own weight. Hackett wanted nothing more than to plow into her, but he fought against his need as he ran his hands over her back. Just one more climax and he could lose himself inside of her glorious body. 

As gently as he could, he lay her on her back before placing a pillow under her hips. Watching her nipples tighten as he reentered her was wonderful. 

“You’ve got one more for me, Jane,” he told her. 

“Don’t think I ca-” Her hands clenched the bedding, his hips snapping into hers.

“Don’t argue,” he commanded. “You’ve got one more to give me. Touch yourself for me.”

His hands roamed her body, touching as much as he could to distract himself. Her fingers worked quickly on her clit as he moved his hips into her. 

The heat began to build again and he worried he may not make it. But the heat covered her cheeks, her breath became labored, and she clenched so wonderfully around him. He watched her, taking in every change in her face as they worked to get her to her third climax. When she bit her lip, he knew it was coming. 

Keeping his speed steady as she convulsed around him was far more difficult when he got to watch her fall apart. Her mouth open, back arched, and hand gripping the sheets for dear life. Only the sound of their joining reached his ears. 

When her fingers moved away from her clit, he removed himself. Her tiny whine was all the noise she made as he removed the pillow and repositioned himself. 

He’d avoided her mouth this long, but he needed to taste her. He wanted to breathe her in as he found his release inside of her tired body. 

Wrapping his arm under her head, he pressed his mouth against hers, easily swallowing her sigh. 

And she gave. Their tongues battled for dominance as he thrust roughly into her. But he didn’t last. Couldn’t last. 

Not after denying himself. His moan was tortured as he filled her and she held onto him tighter than he expected her to. But he was grateful to be grounded as he got lost in the waves of pleasure.

It was several minutes before he had the strength to raise up enough to take her in. There was a dry tear in the outside corner of her eye, likely from the last orgasm. 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

She clenched around his softened length when she chuckled. “Like a million credits and like I got hit by a transport all at once.”

Hackett hummed, smiling down at her. “I’m not _that_ big.”

“It’d be hard for you to dress if you were,” she teased.

Kissing her smiling lips was irresistible. “Any other plans for the night?”

“Food,” she answered. “Did you bring a bag?”

He’d thought about it. “I didn’t want to presume you’d keep me overnight.”

“After that you expect me to let you leave?”

“After that I’m surprised you haven’t tattooed _’Property of Shepard’_ on my forehead.”

“I like that idea,” she told him with a smile. “Let’s get something to eat. If I can walk.”

“I’m going to be utterly disappointed if you can walk easily,” he told her as he lifted himself off of her. 

In the end, Shepard ended up falling back onto the bed, her body boneless. Hackett ordered from a local restaurant instead of going to the kitchen and making them something to eat because he was just a little boneless too. 

Never in his life did he think hypnosis could be used for such a thing. He’d studied it, practiced it, and interrogated with it. Steven Hackett couldn’t help but be grateful for pushing Shepard into telling him what her problem was, and in turn learning all the different ways his skill could be used for something other than getting information out of prisoners. 

“Citadel to Hackett,” a humored voice called out.

“Steven,” he told her easily while enjoying the view of the completely sexed up woman.

“Our food is here,” she told him, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I’ll get the food if you get a movie going,” he told her as he rose from the bed and pulled on his boxers. 

Next time he’d bring a bag of clothes to keep here. There was no way in hell he was going to let Shepard go now that he’d experienced her. And from the possessive look she was giving him when he almost left the room without his shirt, he doubted she was willing to let him go either.


End file.
